The invention relates to an electrically driven film rewind apparatus for camera.
An electrically driven film rewind apparatus for use in a camera is designed to perform an automatic rewind operation of an exposed film under control of a motor drive. A film rewind shaft is operatively connected with the motor only during a film rewind operation through a drive gearing which incorporates a clutch.
An apparatus of this kind must have the provision to permit a manual rewind operation. For this reason, it is desirable that the force required to perform a film rewind operation be minimized in either electrically driven or manual mode. This makes it desirable to use a drive gearing which is as simple in construction as possible.
However, in conventional drive gearings, the film rewind shaft is located a spaced distance from a clutch mechanism, which resulted in a complex drive gearing, thereby requiring an increased force for its operation. In addition, the clutch mechanism has been actuated and deactuated by separate members, which again required an increased force for operation, in addition to resulting in an increased number of parts and a troublesome operation.